A White Christmas
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: It was Christmas Eve in Konoha and things doesn't turn well for Naruto. Sasuke turn down his love and it left Naruto with a broken heart. He was planing on suicide but someone came in unexpectly and plant a kiss on his cheek. GaaNaru and slight NaruSasu.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the character in this fiction.

**Author's Note**: Don't get this wrong but I don't support shonen-ai couple. I made this for fun. This is set when they were 20 years old. They have become Anbu for your information. I type this fiction out of boredom. I wanted to see how many reviews I will get if I wrote a shonen-ai fiction. This was my first and I hope that it will be the last. The character in this fiction will be quite OOC especially Gaara.

**Naruto:** Read, enjoy and review. Anyway Pandora, why must I be gay anyway?

**Pandora:** I wanted to see Joey reaction when I write this fiction. I got the idea when she was reading a book titled 'Virgin suicide'. She was reading out of boredom. We were at the School hall listening to all those choral speaking crap. Then I came up with this fiction because I wanted to see how she reacts. She loves Sasuke a lot. Wonder what will happen? Hmm.

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

****

'Sasuke, what do you think about me? What were you thinking when you said that I was not the one for you? Sasuke……Sayonara.' Naruto grab a kunai from his hip pouch and cut his wrist with it. Blood begin to flow like river down Naruto's arm. He just sits near the sink crying. He has fallen in love with Sasuke but Sasuke didn't seem to be accepting it. He always thought that Sasuke love him but it turn out that fact is, he didn't. Naruto sat there scolding himself continuously for being so stupid.

"SASUKE!!!" Just about Naruto thought he was going to die, a gust of wind appears before his eyes. It was an Anbu. He has a mask shaped like a raccoon and he was about Naruto's height but slightly taller. He grabs Naruto cut wrist and move it to the sink. He searches the bathroom counter for some bandage and medicine to put it on his wrist. After doing so, Naruto just walk away looking pissed.

"Why did you save me, baka? Why don't you let me die?" With that, the Anbu took out his mask revealing his face and then grab Naruto by his arm. He peck his cheek gently and then backed away. Naruto was dumbfounded. He was blushing tremendously while looking at the taller boy. The crimson haired boy just looks at him amusingly.

"Gaara! Why did you do that?"

"You were having problem with love so I think I should give you some."

"Yeah, as if I believe it was this simple. Why are you here?"

"Naruto, don't you remember that we have a mission to do together. Tonight is Christmas Eve. We have to guide the area and look out for any intruder."

"Oh I almost forgot about that. I was so into this suicide that I forgot my mission. But….." Naruto look gloomy once more. Gaara look at him feeling sad and dejected to see his friend like that.

"Cheer up Naruto. Forget everything that has happen today, and start a new life. Go find yourself a date tonight after this mission. Where's the Naruto spirit?"

"AHH!!!" Naruto shouted in anger. Gaara tapped his shoulder. He was not expecting this type of spirit anyway.

"Naruto, you don't have to take this so hard."

"Gaara, how come we are homosexual? Are we born like that? Why are we born like this?"

"Ehh Naruto. Don't say 'we'. I'm not a homosexual."

"Then, what about the kiss just now?"

"I thought I can make you feel better that way." Gaara laughed and stick out his tongue. it annoyed Naruto.

"Why you….."

"Oh look at the time, we are late. I'm off to the place first, okay. Don't do anything stupid now. I will not be here to save you."

"Hey wait!" With that, Gaara left in a gust of wind. "There isn't any clock here, Gaara. How do you know the time?" Naruto then giggle. Gaara was sent here by his village for a mission. Konohagakure was having a Christmas Festival with the other country. People from other country flooded Konohagakure for this festival that is held every year. Every village will send some of their best Anbu there to guide the area and Gaara was one of the Anbu from Sunagakure. Naruto and Gaara has become best friend since that incident when the two demons collided. Even without this mission, he always came to Konoha to visit Naruto. Naruto always thought that Gaara have affection for him but it seems that he was not. Naruto change into his Anbu attire and left in a gust if wind to catch up with Gaara.

**_

* * *

_**

**_At the Central of Konoha Village_**

"Where is that Gaara? He owes me a punch for playing with my emotion just now." Naruto was leaping from rooftop to rooftop searching for Gaara. He then looks down from where he was to see the beautiful lit up Konoha village. Then something caught his eyes, it was Gaara. He was walking at the street. Even though with his mask on, Naruto can recognize him from far. He can detect him by his heavy chakra. He then leaps down to the street and walk over to him.

"Hey Gaara!" He shouted. Naruto was just about to run to where Gaara was but suddenly he saw someone that nearly put him to death….Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at him with his eyes glaring at him. Naruto was about to run away until Gaara stand in front of him blocking the glare released by Sasuke.

"Oh, glad you are here. We will be on the look out on top of the roof."

"On top of the roof? Then we will miss all of the fun." Naruto sighed in disbelieve. They then jump to the roof top and then they squad down looking at the little people having fun down there. Naruto wanted to enjoy the festival too. Gaara then handed him something. Naruto look puzzled but he accepted it. He opens the box to see a gourd shaped pendant.

"This is for you. I found it at a stall just now. It somehow resembles the gourd I use to carry last time. I want you to keep it so you will remember me always and you will never be lonely anymore. I will watch over you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You know, if you said you are not homosexual, I will never believe that."

"What's wrong with me giving you that pendant? I thought it will be nice to buy you a Christmas present. Beside, you can put it on to the necklace Tsunade gave you last time."

"Thanks. I will bring it with me." Naruto then slit the gourd pendant into his necklace.

"Hey Naruto, do you ever think on finding a girlfriend for yourself. There's many pretty one in Konoha."

"Gaara, I saw Sasuke just now. He was glaring at me. At that moment, I felt that I want to cut my throat open with my own katana."

"I know, so that's why I stand between you and that glare. Don't worry too much. He will never hurt you in anyway. You will only be hurt because you wanted it to be hurt."

"I don't get what you mean, Gaara."

"I mean, forget everything. Think Sasuke as your friend once more and don't think it as another thing. You will only hurt yourself if you still remember him."

"Thanks. I think I get what you mean. You such and expect on this."

"I study about this thing, you know. When I was young, I thought people will just give them their love to me but it seems that I can only get it when I give them mine." Gaara explained.

They sat at the roof top admiring the view. The village was beautiful. They could see the whole village was well lit. It was near Christmas. Everyone was doing the countdown. 3, 2, 1…MERRY CHRISTMAS! Everyone was happy. Naruto can see that everyone was greeting and hugging each other. It makes him feel sad just by looking at those couple. Suddenly, he was pulled into an embrace by Gaara.

"Merry Christmas Naruto. Merry Christmas everyone." Gaara shouted happily making loud noises. Naruto stayed in that very position. It was nice and warm in Gaara's embrace. Snow begins to fall slowly from the sky above. The scenery was magnificent. The whole place was showered with snow. Naruto let out a tear. It rolls down his cheek and found its way to Gaara's jacket. Gaara noticed this and he hugged him tightly.

"Cry all you want, my friend. I'll be here as your futon and as your buddy." With that, Naruto cried as hard as he wants. He was never afraid to let out his feeling like that. Gaara took off Naruto's Anbu mask and lay it aside. He wipes away his tears with his thumb. It was the coldest Christmas night for Naruto but it was also the night that he knows that Sasuke was not the person he should love.

**

* * *

**

**Pandora:** If you want me to continue the story, say it in the review. I hope you enjoy this crappy fiction. I know it has many mistake in it like how Naruto's tears can flow out of the mask. Anyway, I type this fiction in a matter of second and I'm damn lazy to check it. Hope you don't mind. Review please.


End file.
